


Happy Birthday Dean!

by pushhhs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester's Birthday, Fluff, Gen, M/M, happy birthday dean winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushhhs/pseuds/pushhhs
Summary: It's Dean's 42nd birthday and Cas, Jack, and Sam celebrates with him!
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Happy Birthday Dean!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday my love we miss you and love you and I'm sure you're having the best time of your life (LIFE!) surrounded by your found family right now!!!

“What’s all this?” Dean lifts the silver tinsel up in his hands, smushing it to feel the tickly sensation, before dropping it back onto the table as it makes a soft  _ tsh _ sound. He scans his eyes through the decorations laid out on the table.

Sam gives him a ‘seriously?’ look, scoffs and shakes his head, then turns back to tape one end of the blue tinsel onto the wall. Dean shrugs, stuffing a hand into his pocket. 

Jack comes running out of the kitchen wearing a white apron with a pink candy design in the middle. 

“It’s your birthday, Dean.” he says.

“Oh.” The sudden realisation makes his voice shake.

His hand wanders to the tinsel on the table again, feeling it in his fingertips. Jack gives him a soft smile then drags him to the kitchen. The first thing he sees is Cas squatting right in front of the oven, watching the contents of the oven intently. Dean smiles and walks over to the angel.

“You don’t have to watch it that closely, y’know?”

Cas looks up at Dean’s gentle green eyes, then stands up with a slight frown.

“The recipe says to keep watch in case it burns.” he states matter-of-factly. Dean chuckles and takes the angel’s wrist, dragging him away from the heat and ignoring his little protests. They go to Jack’s side who was stuffing blue frosting into a piping bag, and a bag of candles and cake decorations organized beside him. Cas tries to go back to the oven but Dean holds him by the waist, securing him beside his body. Sam walks in just as the timer goes off. Cas quickly twists out of Dean’s grasp and runs back to the oven, sticking his bare hands inside the hot oven, grabbing the cake tin. Dean almost rushed over to stop him, but then he watched the unfazed angel carry the tin over like he was holding a warm puppy and laughed to himself.

As Cas gets closer, he realises that it was not in fact a cake tin, but rather a pie pan. And inside the pan was a golden brown apple pie with a lattice crust, the filling inside steaming and emanating the most delicious smell. Dean could barely control himself as he fought his urge to grab the pie and stuff his face with it.

“Frosting on a pie?” he asks, as Sam and Jack head to the fridge.

“No, Dean.” Sam laughs as Jack retrieves a sponge cake from the fridge. “Let’s decorate it together.”

And so they did. Cas took the pie away from the counter where the three men (two men and one child?) were fighting over who gets to go first, what to write, and what colour frosting, and set it away from the commotion. He returns to see the cake covered in blobs of sloppily spread buttercream, and Jack trying to write “Happy birthday” but his elbow got knocked away by a struggling Dean and the tail of the Y in ‘Happy’ drags exceptionally long. 

Jack doesn’t try to finish the ‘Birthday’ part.

Dean manages to grab the blue piping bag from a laughing Sam, who falls back onto another counter in joy. Dean starts piping the initials ‘D.W’ onto the cake, then passes it to Sam, who quickly writes ‘S.W’ in a free space. He gives it to Jack, telling him to write his name, which Jack does.

Dean looks over to Cas, who was standing on the opposite side of the counter watching them, and beckons him to come over. He gives the half-empty, scrunched up piping bag to Cas, and nods his head towards the messy cake. Cas considers what he should write. He pipes down ‘CASTIEL’ slowly, then tilts his head at the name. He hesitates, then adds a ‘W’ behind his name. Dean beams and takes the piping bag from him, writing another ‘W’ behind Jack’s name. The two beings stare at the cake, then at the brothers, and they all smile.

They bring the cake out to the main room, where Sam had stuck tinsels onto the ceiling and it hung, shining under the light. 

Sam gasps then runs into the kitchen as they set the cake onto the table, and returns with the bag of candles and cake decorations. He tears the plastic open, the contents falling out onto the table. He pokes the green and blue candles onto the middle of the cake, then sticks the gold ‘Happy Birthday’ sign in front of them. Cas ushers Dean to sit down in front of the cake as Sam pulls out a lighter and lights the candles. They gather around him as he stares at the glowing cake, singing a pitchy ‘happy birthday’ song as they fall apart at the end because Cas and Jack hadn’t learnt it well.

Sam nudges Dean’s shoulder when he makes no move to blow out the candles. Dean looks up at his family, watching him with happiness, and smiles, swallowing his tears as he blew out the two candles.

The room bursts into cheers.

“Happy birthday, Dean!”


End file.
